Stargazing
by Lady Cosmos
Summary: A night out with the regulars gives Ryoma the chance to learn something new. (slight shounen-ai, MomoRyo, complete)


**Disclaimer:** All regular disclaimers apply. I don't own the series or any associated characters. **Warnings:** vague shounen-ai 

~~ 

"Ah! Look!" Eiji exclaimed as he pointed up to the darkening sky. The first star had come out. 

Dutifully, Ryoma looked up at the sky, frowning when he didn't see what had made his senpai so excited. 

"What?" 

"That!" Eiji pointed a bit more fervently. "The stars are coming out." 

It took a moment for the boy to find the star that was being pointed out. He stared for a while before shrugging and turning away. 

"Ah." Was all he said. Eiji didn't seem to be affected by his teammate's indifference. Instead, he looked up at the star, a frown marring his face. 

"Hmmm….how did that go? A star's light, a bright star, the best star out tonight…." He trailed off, muttering to himself. 

Without thinking, Ryoma softly recited the rhyme to himself. "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight." 

"Oi, what was that, kiddo?" Eiji's face suddenly appeared right next to Ryoma's head, startling the younger boy. 

Blinking in surprise, it took Ryoma a second to regain his composure, turning away from the other boy with a frown. 

"Nothing, really." He really didn't feel like going in to old childhood rhyme's at the moment, which he was sure Eiji would want to do. 

"How do you know that? It seemed the older boy wouldn't let the subject drop that easily. 

With a graceful shrug, Ryoma turned his attention up to the sky, looking for that star once more. "My mother told me it." 

"Mmm…how'd she know it?" Eiji had taken to reclining on the ground, propping himself up by his elbows allowing him a better view of the night sky. Ryoma shrugged once more before answering. 

"I don't know. Maybe from her mom." 

A light silence fell over the two as they watched the sky together. Somewhere in the distance, they could hear their teammates joking and arguing but the noise didn't interrupt their thoughts. After a short while, Eiji spoke once more. 

"Naa, did you ever wish on a star?" 

"No." Ryoma answered shortly. 

"Really?" Turning his gaze from the star, Eiji took to regarding Ryoma's face. "Why not? Doesn't every kid do stuff like that?" 

"Because it's stupid." Well, there was no sense in lying. 

"Eh?" 

Ryoma glanced out of the corner of his eye at the other boy. "It's stupid." 

"I don't think it's stupid." Eiji looked back up. "If that's stupid, then anything like it is, too." 

"They all wish on the same star." The night had begun to darken, but that one star was still the only one shining. The noise from the other players had died off, but neither Eiji nor Ryoma had noticed. 

"What's the problem with that?" 

"Too much work for it. Even if it could grant wishes, there would be too many for it." Eiji's snickering caught Ryoma off guard. Eyes wide, the boy turned to face his teammate. "What?" 

"The star wouldn't grant every wish, kiddo. Just the loudest." 

…that didn't quite clear things up. 

"What are you talking about?" 

Eiji winked at the boy, a broad smile on his face. "The loudest wishes. Of course a star wouldn't grant every wish; just the ones that were the loudest. They're the most important." 

Completely confused, Ryoma just stared at his senpai, wondering if the boy had lost his mind. 

"That makes no sense." 

"Eiji's right." Another voice drifted into the conversation, startling the two. Fuji smiled down on his teammates before turning his face to the sky. "The louder your wish, the more important it is." 

Ryoma just frowned. No one was making any sense. However, before he could remark on that, Fuji continued. 

"Everyone has wishes, but most have ones that are very important to them. They take them seriously. The more serious the wish, the louder it is because you think about it often." 

"…ah…" Ryoma glanced to his side. 

"Think of it as trying to make someone understand you. If you really want to make a point, you speak more loudly and forcefully, making them listen. The more you want your wish, the more forcefully you'll think of it and the louder it will be." 

"Nyaa…I'm gonna make a wish." Eiji exclaimed happily. In bad English, he recited the rhyme he had heard Ryoma recite earlier. 

With a sigh, Ryoma turned away, glancing out over the park. Not too far away, he saw Momoshiro and Kawamura talking. Over come with sudden interest, Ryoma watched them for a moment, trying in vain to find out what they were talking about. 

He watched as Momoshiro laughed and looked up at the sky. Amused, Ryoma noted that his friend was looking up at the same star Eiji was currently wishing on. The older boy's lips moved slightly, as if he were speaking to himself. 

With a jolt, Ryoma somehow knew that Momoshiro, too, was reciting that old rhyme. He closed his eyes for a moment, a looked of pained concentration crossing his face for a moment. 

"Oi! Kiddo! You gonna make a wish too?" It appeared that Eiji was done with his wish. 

Watching Momoshiro a moment longer, Ryoma was rewarded when the other boy opened his eyes and glanced around; as if to make sure that no one had seen him. Their eyes locked for a moment and Momoshiro laughed a little, scratching the back of his neck. A very small smile lifted the corners of Ryoma's lips. 

"No." Standing up, Ryoma brushed himself off as he headed back towards the rest of the team. "I don't need to." 

As the regulars began to leave, Ryoma fell in step beside Momoshiro, content when the older boy threw a friendly arm around his shoulders. 

~~ 

**Notes:** Just a short fic inspired by swinging out in the hammock one night. Please review if you like. 


End file.
